mecanografÍa
by princesof-evil
Summary: Aveces el amor llega cuando menos lo esperamos y lo que más deseamos es ser correspondidos pero no todo puede ser color de rosa eso lo aprendí hace unos meses me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y esta es mi relativa realidad y la de muchas personas que como yo se enamoraron de la persona menos indicada[mi primer One-Shot! espero les guste]
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! volví con un pequeño [One-Shot] diferente jeje ya saben algo con un poco más de realismo este fic esta basado en hechos reales así que espero les guste y con respecto a mi otra historia " _no sé si pueda amarte"_ la seguiré pero me tomare un tiempo para ver si logro inspirarme en ella aun estoy en lo del capitulo 18 así que espero sean pasientes conmigo jeje si soy un poquis complicada.**

 **y sin más enredos! mi primer** **[One-Shot]**

* * *

 _ **Mecanografía**_

Pov Sakura

Me encontraba sentada en mi salón de clase escuchando a la profesora de teoría del seguro hablar sobre el reaseguro estaba sumamente aburrida esperando a que la fatigosa clase terminara luego tendría mecanografía no es mi clase favorita, pero era la última del día así que no podría quejarme mucho.

Escuche sonar el timbre anunciando el cambio de clase me levante rápidamente recogiendo mis libros e introduciéndolos en mi mochila espere hasta que mis demás compañeros salieran ya que parecían cavernícolas cada vez que se trataba de salir del aula ya después de fijarme que ya no habían tantas personas Salí rápidamente para no llegar tarde a mi última clase con la profesora Marbella camine lo más rápido que mis piernas me daban acostumbraba a llegar tarde pero no podía darme ese lujo todo el tiempo.

El salón de mecanografía quedaba un poco apartado de los demás salones siendo la última clase el grupo se dividía no me gustaba mucho cuando eso sucedía ya que Tomoyo se iba al otro grupo resople con frustración al recordar eso.

Una vez llegue al salón me senté y escogí una máquina de escribir saque mi carpeta que era especialmente para guardar mis trabajos de la materia e introduje una hoja blanca a la máquina dándole al teclado enter vi que la profesora se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a nosotros.

-Buenas tardes alumnos—saludo como de costumbre la profesora Marbella recibiendo un saludo similar de nuestra parte—bien hoy haremos un memorándum espero ya tengan la hoja introducida en la máquina.

Todos asentimos ella nos comenzó a entregar una guía de como haríamos el memorándum luego de un rato se comenzó a escuchar el incesante sonido de las máquinas cada que alguien escribía en ellas me tarde gran parte de la clase intentando no equivocarme ya sea porque olvidaba colocar las mayúsculas o era porque me saltaba alguna palabra me frustraba en cierta manera una vez termine me dedique a dibujar garabatos sin sentido la gran mayoría había terminado así que el salón no estaba tan ruidoso como antes.

Me removí incomoda en mi siento al sentirme observada mire a mi izquierda ya que todos los asientos estaban acomodados en forma cuadricular y en el centro estaban otras máquinas más que nadie utilizaba y no estaba equivocada si había _alguien_ mirándome le sonreí como de costumbre el me devolvió el gesto me quede hipnotizada por un momento hasta que deje de mirarlo como tonta y me concentre en mi garabato y comencé a escribir en la pequeña hoja cosas como _que me pasa_ o ¿ _porque su sonrisa me parece linda?_ Estaba tan consternada que deje de escribir de golpe no podía pasarme esto o ¿sí? Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, pero fue imposible.

Vi a mi izquierda otra vez él no estaba mirándome así que comencé a estudiarlo cabellos de un color chocolate un poco desordenado pero que le daba un aire atractivo ojos color ámbar muy atrayentes la piel un poco bronceada nariz perfilada labios carnosos…me sonroje porque no me había fijado en lo atractivo que era mi compañero compartíamos todas las clases juntos bueno casi todas ya que en educación física las chicas y chicos tenemos nuestros profesores particulares pero aun así…bueno creo que se llama Shaoran Li vino de intercambio de china muchas chicas desfallecen por él y ahora veo por qué…suelo ser muy despistada pero a la final me doy cuenta de las cosas eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Desvié la mirada al darme cuenta de que me le quedé mirándolo demasiado rato como para ser normal escuche el sonido del timbre anunciando el final de la jornada ya tenía mis cosas arregladas así que Salí casi corriendo del salón no quería quedarme como boba otra vez divise a Tomoyo no muy lejos de hay prácticamente corrí para darle alcance.

-Tomoyo-chan! —llame para que se detuviera.

-Sakura-chan! —saludo deteniéndose dándome una tierna sonrisa a la que correspondí de la misma manera.

-Como te fue en informática? —pregunte comenzando a caminar fuera del instituto.

-Bien estuvimos creando anti-virus fue muy divertido! —exclamo de manera que no pude evitar soltar una risilla.

-Ya puedo imaginármelo—le conteste muy animada.

-Y a ti como te fue en mecanografía? —pregunto a lo que no pude más que sonrojarme al recordar lo ocurrido ¿qué le respondería? _Bien Tomy además de que me le quede viendo a Li como estúpida por un buen rato_ si suena muy loco, pero no puedo mentirle a mi mejor amiga.

-Bien creo—respondí—pero paso algo un poco extraño.

Ella me miro suspicaz como tratando de descubrir el secreto más grande del mundo.

\- ¿Raro? —pregunto después de un rato.

-Si bueno…sabes que, ¡nada creo que son cosas mías aquí nos separamos nos vemos luego Tomy! —me despedí rápidamente antes de que comenzara mi interrogatorio así que me fui por lo más sencillo y maduro que alguien podría hacer en mi situación huir.

Creo que no me he presentado he hablado y hablado y no he dicho aun mi nombre soy Sakura Kinomoto tengo 15 años y voy al instituto Seijo tengo mi cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros mis ojos de un color verde esmeralda mi piel es nívea un poco cremosa soy de una estatura de 1,63 si no soy muy alta suspire una vez llegue a casa mi hermano se había mudado hace una semana ya que la universidad en la que ingreso estaba en Tokio me entristecí un poco a pesar de que me dijera monstruo lo quería mucho pero esa era su decisión y debía respetarla.

Papa tampoco estaba ya que se encontraba en una de sus excursiones así que fui a mi habitación a ducharme y cambiarme a mi piyama de ositos si un poco infantil, pero me encantan los ositos son como mi pequeña obsesión.

Me recosté en mi cama con la mirada posada en el techo no podía dormir a cada minuto se me venía a la mente su sonrisa esa sonrisa que podría cautivar a cualquier chica me removí intentando buscar una posición que pudiera hacerme dormir pase media hora en lo mismo hasta que pude caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Me desperté con un poco de pereza no había escuchado el despertador me paralicé por un segundo volteé de manera exagerada a mi mesita de noche para observar la hora 6:10 ¡era sumamente tarde! Me levante como rayo de mi cama para ir al baño y tomar una ducha rápida me coloque mi uniforme que consistía en una camisa manga larga blanca una chamarra color beige la falda del mismo color que me llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos y mis zapatos negros con medias largas Salí rápido de mi habitación bajando hacia la cocina y tomar una manzana ya que no me daría tiempo de prepararme algo decente tenía que estar a las 6:45 en el salón y ya eran…las ¡6:30! Bien ya era tarde, pero si seguía a este paso llegaría con 5 minutos de sobra.

Miré con anhelo la entrada del instituto corrí aún más rápido y entre tropezando con varias personas las cuales ya estaban acostumbrados a mi torpeza seguí hasta llegar al salón donde ya se encontraba mi mejor amiga Tomoyo.

-Hola Tomy—salude con una sonrisa.

-Hola Saku! —me devolvió el saludo haciendo que gran parte de los presentes dirigieran su vista hacia nosotras en especial la de cierto chico de ojos ámbar súper encantadores y…espera! Yo no puedo pensar algo así.

-Sakura estas bien—parpadee un par de veces al escuchar la voz preocupada de Tomoyo.

-Sí, si estoy bien—conteste rápidamente.

-Estas segura estas un poco roja no tendrás fiebre—quiso acercarse, pero en ese momento entro la profesora de Historia la cual no traía muy buena cara.

Todos nos colocamos en nuestros asientos a escuchar la larga clase que la profesora tenía preparada para aburrirnos o hacernos dormir quizás ambas, pero ya estaba consiguiendo la segundo algunos simulaban escuchar mientras otros ni lo intentaban.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba Shaoran el cual estaba concentrado escuchando atento a la profesora por algo es el mejor promedio ¿no? Deje de mirarlo para prestar atención a la clase la cual bueno…seguía igual de aburrida.

De la nada un pequeño papel callo en mi asiento y cayó al suelo sea quien lo haya lanzado tiene una pésima puntería lo tome y abrí para poder observar su contenido.

\- " _podrías dejar de mirar a Li_ "

Me sonrojé y empecé a buscar con la mirada el responsable de tal nota hasta que vi la mirada azulina de Eriol Hiragizawa primo y mejor amigo de Shaoran _genial_ tomé una hoja de mi libreta de apuntes y le respondí un tanto cohibida.

\- " _no miraba a Li_ "

Lancé la nota la cual le dio en un ojo a Yamazaki el cual estaba cerca del asiento de Hiragizawa vi como reía a causa de mi pequeña metida de pata, pero a cualquiera le puede pasar no es así.

Leyó mi nota y comenzó a escribir otra la cual cayo justo en mi mesa y me pregunte porque la primera no habrá caído en la mesa de igual manera despeje mi cabeza para poder leer el contenido del pequeño trozo de papel.

\- " _Kinomoto tu mirada se posó en Shaoran así que no es necesario negar lo evidente_ "

Me sonroje y arrugue la nota para comenzar a escuchar a la profesora de turno la cual no había notado que había entrado así que esta vez sí preste atención hasta escuchar sonar el timbre dando ora al receso (NA: recreo, descaso como quieran decirle) me levante con un poco de pereza de mi asiento Tomoyo me esperaba en el umbral de la puerta así que me levante y Salí junto con mi mejor amiga y prima bajo la constante mirada de Hiragizawa no sabía si me miraba a mi o a Tomoyo ya que secreto no era de que el joven ingles pretendiera de mi prima así que estaba un poco paranoica.

-Sakura te veo un poco distraída—hablo Tomoyo mientras nos sentábamos bajo un árbol para recibir la agradable sombra que nos proporcionaba y la suave brisa que golpeaba nuestro rostro levemente.

-Tomy soy distraída así que no debería sorprenderte—evadí la pregunta tratando de sonar convensiente.

-Si lo sé, pero estas _demasiado_ distraída como para decir que solo son cosas tuyas—me respondió segura.

-Bien te contare, pero no te rías—le advertí de manera que ella asintió respire profundo y comencé mi relato le conté todo mientras ella solo se limitaba a escuchar atentamente su expresión era seria pero relajada a la vez—y dime que piensas sobre eso.

-Sakura eres muy despistada—pauso—pero si quieres mi opinión sobre esto la respuesta es simple te gusta Li.

Me quede choqueada mis ojos se ampliaron de una manera exagerada las palabras de Tomoyo resonaban en mi cabeza como un casete " _te gusta Li"_ era consciente de que podría ser cierto, pero quería seguir pensando que no era así ya que… ¿qué oportunidad podría tener yo con el chico más cotizado del instituto no es que me crea poca cosa, pero el JAMAS se fijaría en mí de eso estaba segura.

-No me gusta Li—negué rápidamente.

-Bien entonces ¿porque no dejas de pensar en él y lo miras secretamente mientras esta distraído? –okey eso no tenía una explicación lógica, pero ¡me niego a pensar que me gusta Shaoran Li!

* * *

Un mes después….

Bien si me gusta ¡demonios! Por más que trate de no pensar en él, por más que intentaba no mirarlo se me hacía imposible me atraía como un imán o como polilla que se dirige a la luz solo había hablado pocas veces con él y en esas ocasiones han estado Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Eriol y Chicharu si es patético pero que otra cosa podría hacer.

Me senté frustrada en mi asiento no quería hablar con nadie cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estaba en mis días y valla que no los culparía por pensar en esa posibilidad estaba con un humor de perros ya que había visto a la presumida de Akane coquetear con Shaoran bien no somos nada, pero no puedo evitarlo me dan ganas de encerrarla en una caja y enviarla a áfrica con los hipopótamos si quizás no con los hipopótamos quizás con los leones y mejor si están hambrientos aunque pensándolo bien…y si se enferman quizás ella no tenga buen sabor mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una escena que jamás podré olvidar.

-Sakura ¿estás bien? —escuche la aterciopelada voz de mi mejor amiga sonaba preocupada—quizás sea un mal entendido y…

-No. —interrumpí sacando de mi mochila mi cuaderno de la materia que seguía—si él es feliz yo también además no tengo porque preocuparme con quien ande Li.

Sonreía y le di una última mirada se veía feliz sonriente al lado de Akane tomados de las manos mientras platicaban deje de mirarlos ya que se me estrujaba el corazón con tan solo verlos ya que por un momento desee no ser una despistada y ser igual de inteligente y bonita como Akane ya que por más presumida que sea tenia lo que yo no…a Shaoran y desde ahora y para siempre será Li para mi mente y corazón ya que de no haber sido por mi curiosidad aquel día en mecanografía no me hubiera dado cuenta de que Li era más que un compañero común era simplemente él y eso para mí pesar era extraordinario lo amo y sé que un día… algún día olvidare que sentí esto ya que al fin y al cabo es un amor no correspondido ¿no?

FIN.

* * *

 **No es muy extensa pero me gusto escribir este One-Shot quizás le haga otro capitulo solo quizás.**

 **Bien espero sus reviews Besos!**


	2. ¿soledad?

_**Buenaaas jejeje ya este es la otra parte que pidieron la titule ¿soledad? Es narrada por Sakura nuevamente integración de un nuevo personaje ya lo verán aquí y sin más los dejo con la lectura…**_

 _ **¿Soledad?**_

Pov Sakura

Caminaba por las ruidosas calles de Tokio, las personas pasan a mi costado sin prestarme mucha atención al igual que yo, ya tenía un rato que había decidido salir a tomar un poco de Aire sin tener un rumbo en específico, para así quizás llenar ese vacío que sentía en mi día a día, pero por alguna razón me era difícil hacerlo.

Me sentía un poco fatigada y con un poco de frio no había tomado mi abrigo antes de salir _"tonta"_ me recrimine mentalmente, Salí de mis pensamientos una vez me di cuenta en donde estaba, en un parque, uno muy, pero muy lejos de mi departamento porque ya hacía cuatro años había decidido mudarme a este lugar para así seguir mis estudios una vez termine la preparatoria.

No me gradué con honores como Tomoyo y Eriol, pero si recibí un reconocimiento por mi agilidad en los campeonatos que participe como corredora, suspire con desgano ya comenzaba a sentir escalofríos, ya era muy tarde y no quería caminar.

Mis piernas repentinamente me fallaron, y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y caer por mi rostro, coloque mi mano derecha en mi boca tratando de evitar que se escucharan mis sollozos, sabía que podría no haber nadie cerca, pero no estaba cien por ciento segura de ello.

Estuve un rato arrodillada sollozando, quería liberarme, sacar todo eso que me molestaba, quería ser libre de mi propia cárcel personal, una vez sentí que ya era suficiente me levante despacio, seque mis lágrimas y comencé nuevamente mi caminata, pero esta vez de regreso.

…..

Escuche el ruidoso despertador, como odiaba ese aparato, me levante de mala gana tenía que irme a la editorial en donde trabajaba, desde hace unos meses desde que me gradué en la universidad, fui directo al baño y mire mi reflejo en el espejo me veía horrible, lave mi rostro con un poco de agua, tenía los ojos hinchados, me despoje de mi piyama y así poder darme una rápida ducha.

Una vez termine mi baño, me encamine hacia el armario y tome lo primero que vi, una camisa de vestir blanca manga larga y una falda entubada color negro, tome mi ropa interior de uno de los gavetines del armario, color purpura, me la coloque para así terminar de vestirme.

Fui rápido a la cocina me hice unas tostadas y café, para así tomar mi bolso y salir a lo que sería una cansada jornada de trabajo.

…..

Sabía que iba llegando tarde, sabía que debía romper ese despertador, ya luego me encargaría de el pensé con malicia, una vez entre a la recepción de la editorial salude efusivamente a la recepcionista con la cual solía hablar a menudo, prácticamente corrí hacia el ascensor y tocar el botón de mi piso una vez llegue pase mi tarjeta de llegada y camine rápidamente a mi puesto.

-Se te pegaron las sabanas esta mañana—me pregunto divertido Yuu, una de las pocas personas que conozco en este lugar desde que llegue.

-Si y hasta me pidió matrimonio puedes creerlo—le conteste con sarcasmo.

-Jajaja pobre no sabe en lo que se mete—se carcajeo por un rato.

-Oie sabes que estoy aquí cierto—digo haciendo un puchero.

-Sí y también sé que te despedirán si no comienzas con tu trabajo señorita, me voy a casar y nadie más, que mi mejor amigo Yuu puede estar en mi boda—canturreo haciéndome carcajear.

-Jajaja claro tu estarás en mi lista negra—le digo divertida.

-Oh en la zona VIP—dice fingiendo emoción.

-No, en la de vete de aquí o te corro a patadas—digo empujándolo para que se fuera.

-Bien, bien ya me voy—dice resignado.

Me senté en mi escritorio tenía un buen puesto como supervisora, había tenido suerte, reí con ironía, suerte quizás volvió para tener una reconciliación.

Suspiré, de Shaoran no sabía nada desde que se fue unos meses antes de la graduación en la preparatoria, todo fue tan repentino desapareció de la noche a la mañana sin despedirse siquiera supimos que se fue a China por petición de su madre, pero de eso a nada, recuerdo cuanto había llorado, Tomoyo había sido mi sustento, parecía un Zombie en aquel entonces no quería más que llorar todo el día, nadie más que Tomoyo sabe lo que sufrí en aquel entonces.

Pero ahora era otra historia me había olvidado por completo de él siquiera recuerdo como era (NA: jeje Sakura mentirosa XD) y si algún día llegara a toparme con el simplemente me daría igual (NA: Si claro y yo soy la princesa del arcoíris que puede viajar a diferentes dimensiones ¬¬).

Comencé finalmente mi trabajo, ya basta de holgazanear toda la mañana, revise algunos documentos y papeles que habían puesto en mi escritorio y note que a uno de ellos le faltaba el sello del vice-presidente, puse mis ojos en blanco, aquí vamos otra vez.

Me levante de mala gana de mi escritorio podría enviar a alguien que lo haga por mí, sí, eso haría pensé victoriosa, Salí de mi oficina mirando si había otro error en algún otro documento divise a el desafortunado que iría a la oficina del vice-presidente me dirigí hacia él, y sin mirarlo ya que seguía buscando otro error en alguno de los documentos.

-Ten podrías llevar esto a sellar a la oficia del vice-presidente—le digo aun sin mirarlo.

-Lo haría, pero no trabajo aquí—escuche que decía mi supuesta presa para enviar y sellar ese bendito papel.

\- ¿Y quién es usted? —dije por fin levantando mi mirada y viendo por primera vez al susodicho con sorpresa.

-Pues, tú hermano monstro—me dice Touya con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Touya! —dije para luego abrazarlo efusivamente.

-Monstro, jamás pensé que enviarías a alguien a ese lugar si tu detestas ir allí—me dice mirándome extrañado.

-Sí, y es por eso que quise enviar a alguien—digo simplemente—¿y qué haces aquí?

-Como ya no vas a visitarnos tuve que venir yo—me recrimino.

-Jejeje, bueno ya sabes el trabajo y todo eso—trato de excusarme.

-Claro, que hora tienes libre—me pregunta.

-Tengo hora libre a las doce, es la hora de mi almuerzo—le contesto sonriendo.

-Bien no planees nada con nadie—me mira con los ojos entre cerrados—almorzaras conmigo hoy.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo—digo ya un poco cansada.

No paso mucho rato para que Touya se fuera y recordara que tenía que sellar ese bendito documento me tome de los pelos desesperada, tenía que seguir buscando no podía rendirme así de fácil.

Me encaminé a los cubículos para así no muy lejos divisar a mi presa, sonreí por inercia.

-Yuu…querido amigo—le digo con una gran sonrisa—necesito un pequeño favor qu…

-Ni lo pienses Sakura—me miro—sé que me vas a pedir y no, no me quiero casar contigo.

-Idiota no es eso lo que te iba a pedir—le digo dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca.

-Auch eso dolió—dijo sobándose—solo era broma a demás independientemente de lo que sea que me pidas, podría tratarse de suicidio y por lo que veo en tus manos necesitas alguna firma o sello de los superiores.

-Me ayudaras o no—dije mirándolo mal.

-Nop—dijo simplemente volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yuu, te necesito vamos será algo rápido—le digo tratando de convencerlo.

-Sabes que eso pude interpretarse como algo de doble sentido ¿no? —me dice con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Cállate! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero—digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero ¿lo necesitas para ya? —pregunta ahora mirándome.

-Si para ya. —repito ya casado, este día iba de mal en peor.

-De acuerdo dame solo un momento—quise saltar y abrazarlo, pero me controle—dame eso, te veo en tu oficina si es que salgo vivo.

-De acuerdo y gracias, te quiero—digo despidiéndome.

Fui directo a mi oficina ya un poco relajada no tenía más que seguir con lo que deje a medio camino, volví a mi trabajo sin más no quería hacerlo, pero debía, me dije a mi misma no paso mucho para poder ver como entraba sin tocar la puerta debo recalcar, Yuu entro sin ningún tipo de educación a mi oficina entregándome los documentos que debían ser sellados, ya luego hablaría con él acerca de la educación y como tocar la puerta no era algo tan difícil.

-Listo, me debes una y grande—dice sentándose, a lo que yo ruedo mis ojos.

-Y que es lo que deseas o gran Yuu—pregunto con notorio sarcasmo.

-Pues…que me prestes tu departamento este fin de semana—me dice como si nada.

-Y como para que quieres mi departamento—le pregunto mirándolo extrañada.

-No pienses cosas que no son—dice—pero lo necesito por tres horas nada más es porque tengo una cita y si todo sale mal no quiero que sepa en donde vivo y eso.

-Eres un idiota, luego me molestara a mí—le reprocho.

-Todo está perfectamente calculado Sakurita—me dice—solo tienes que hacerme ese pequeño favor.

-De acuerdo, pero sin actividades sexuales por favor es mi departamento-le advierto con la mirada.

-Sí, lo prometo—dice colocando su mano derecha en el pecho.

-Bien, ahora sal de mi oficina holgazán necesito terminar todo esto—le digo volviendo a mi trabajo.

-De acuerdo me voy y gracias otra vez preciosa—rodé mis ojos, ya era costumbre ese tipo de sobre nombre, preciosa, linda, lady, princesa entre otros siempre lo mismo.

Seguí toda la mañana con mi trabajo no me gustaba atrasar nada, ya luego de terminar lo que a mi parecer era lo más importante, vi la hora y ya casi era la hora de mi almuerzo así que tome mi bolso y me levante de mi asiento para dirigirme a la puerta.

No di dos pasos cuando repentinamente esta se abrió.

-Hola Preciosa ya vas de salida—me pregunta Yuu.

-Si voy a almorzar con mi hermano—le aviso para seguir mi camino.

-Eso quiere decir que no almorzaremos juntos hoy—dice haciendo un tierno puchero.

-No, pero mañana si lo haremos así que—digo ya saliendo y caminando rápidamente al ascensor.

-De acuerdo, pero mañana sin falta ¿okey? —me advierte tocando el botón de la recepción para mí.

-Okey—digo eso ultimo para así despedirme con la mano ya que el ascensor cerró sus puertas repentinamente.

Una vez fuera del edificio me encamine hacia un restaurant que quedaba no muy lejos del lugar en donde le indique a Touya, nos encontraríamos.

Una vez llegue divise el lugar buscando a mi hermano, todo el lugar estaba iluminado con los grandes rayos del sol que atravesaban las medianas ventanas, las mesas tenían un lindo mantel blanco con bordes decorados de hermosas flores, había también grandes jarrones con Flores de diversos colores en todo el alrededor, un lugar muy acogedor a mí parecer.

Pude divisar a mi hermano en una de las mesas que estaban un poco apartadas, alce una de mis cejas extrañada.

-Hola hermano—lo salude ya estando lo suficientemente cerca como para verme, ya que el lugar por lo general a estas horas siempre estaba exageradamente lleno.

-Hola monstruo—saludo de vuelta, no lo reprimí por seguir diciéndome monstruo ya suficientes le di cuando adolecente.

\- ¿Cómo esta papa? —le pregunté una vez me senté.

-Está muy bien, ya sabes preguntándose cuando su pequeña hija ira a visitarlo—no le conteste al instante, por alguna razón presentía que no había venido solo para recriminarme mi descuido.

-No es que me desagrade tu visita—aclare—pero hay alguna razón importante como para no avisar que vendrías.

-Valla parece que los años te quitaron lo despistada monstruo—ríe divertido.

-No es gracioso—digo haciendo un puchero, veo como repentinamente su semblante se vuelve serio.

-Sakura, _él_ fue hace unos días a la casa—me puse de piedra—estuve a punto de romperle la cara lo juro.

-Y que…que fue lo que dijo—pregunte nerviosamente.

-Pregunto por ti, que donde estabas obviamente no le dijimos nada—dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Bien—digo simplemente mirando hacia la nada.

-Monstruo, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y vine personalmente por una respuesta—me miro con semblante serio.

Suspire con resignación sabía que ese día llegaría no pensé que tan pronto pero ya era hora de que se enteraran ¿no?

-Bien pero no quiero que me interrumpas—le advertí—de ser así no diré ni una sola palabra más, a menos que sea algo importante, todo comenzó…

 _Flash back_

 _Estaba en uno de los pasillos dirigiéndome a la fatigosa clase de Algoritmo y programación, era un día más que normal en mi vida claro omitiendo el hecho de que aún estaba locamente enamorada de Shaoran Li, como seguía diciendo iba directo a la penúltima clase del día cuando tropecé sin querer con alguien._

 _-Lo siento no te vi—escuché una melodiosa voz, me sonroje un poco había tropezado con un chico de otro curso, tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos de un hermoso color verde bosque casi iguales a los míos, pero estos eran más profundos._

 _-N-no y-yo lo s-si-ento—tartamudee un poco algo no muy común en mi "que me pasa estas cosas solo me pasan con Li"._

 _-Jeje no fue mi culpa—dijo terminando de ayudarme de recoger unas hojas que se habían caído de la carpeta que traía en mano—me llamo Lían Kazumi._

 _-S-Sakura Kinomoto—dije un poco nerviosa._

 _-Bueno fue un placer Kinomoto—se despidió siguiendo su camino._

 _-Es tan lindo… —solté al aire._

 _\- ¿Quién es lindo Sakurita? —escuché a Tomoyo a mis espaldas, por lo que solté un pequeño brinco de la impresión._

 _\- ¡Tomoyo no me asustes así! —dije llevando mi mano derecha al pecho._

 _-Lo siento Jijiji, es que te veías tan ida que no pude evitar traerte al mundo real amiga—me contesto divertida mi mejor amiga._

 _-No es cierto—dije cruzándome de brazos y girando mi cabeza hacia un lado._

 _\- ¡es verdad! —termino riéndose—y dime…quien era ese chico con el que hablabas._

 _-Nadie, solo me tropecé con el—conteste comenzando a caminar hacia el salón de Algoritmo y programación._

 _\- ¿Y te dijo su nombre? ¿ya te olvidaste de Li? —pregunto tan rápido que apenas si pude procesar la información._

 _-Si se llama Lían Kazumi y no Tomoyo no me he olvidado de Li—dije eso último en un susurro._

 _-Oh así que Lían eh—no supe porque, pero ese día tuve la sensación de que no sería la última vez que me topara con ese chico la mirada suspicaz de Tomoyo me lo aclaro en ese mismo instante._

 _Fin del flash back (temporalmente)_

\- ¿Y qué paso después? ¿y quien es ese tal Li? —pregunto Touya mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Primero tengo que comer algo tomare un pequeño receso y segundo Li fue alguien que me gusto en la preparatoria nada serio (N/A: ¿Cuántas veces ha mentido Sakura en este fic?)

-Bien y eso espero monstro no quiero a otro pretendiente rondando por la casa—advirtió señalándome _"si supieras que Li no está ni en mi lista de pretendientes si es que acaso tengo una"_ pensé con ironía.

 _ **8 minutos después.**_

-Bien seguiré con mi relato como ya dije esa no sería la última vez que me topara con el…

 _Flash back_

 _No habían pasado dos días cuando volví a encontrarme al mismo chico, pero esta vez no hubo tropiezo gracias al cielo._

 _-Hola Kinomoto—saludo en medio del pasillo._

 _-Hola Kazumi—salude de vuelta milagrosamente sin tartamudear._

 _-Me gustaría invitarte hoy después de clases a tomar algo—dijo un poco nervioso lo que me causo ternura—sé que llevamos dos días de conocernos, pero me gustaría conocer más que tu nombre._

 _-Claro Kazumi—acepte gustosa yo también quería conocerlo mejor._

 _-Puedes llamarme Lían—dijo sonriendo._

 _-Entonces tu puedes llamarme Sakura—le dije de vuelta._

 _Luego de ese encuentro con Lían no pude más que suspirar como loca todo el día hasta parecía que me había olvidado de Li por completo lo que me alegraba rotundamente, las horas parecían eternas yo solo quería salir un rato y platicar con Lían era demasiado pedir, por fin las tortuosas horas habían acabado y habíamos quedado de vernos en la salida del instituto._

 _Me despedí de Tomoyo que solo sonreía diciéndome que todo saldría bien, así que sin más me dirigí al punto de encuentro._

 _-Hola Lían—saludé una vez estuve cerca._

 _-Hola Sakura, te llevare a un café que queda muy cerca de aquí vamos—dijo tomando mi mano, me sonroje hasta las orejas su tacto era muy cálido y suave._

 _Una vez llegamos nos sentamos en una de las mesas con vista a la calle, el lugar era simple y hermoso las paredes estaban pintadas de un color pastel y estampado de margaritas, las mesas tenían manteles rosa y blando con bordes de orquídeas blancas y con alguno que otro cuadro._

 _-Es un lindo lugar—dije por fin después de inspeccionar el lugar._

 _-Sí, aun no puedo creer que no hayas venido sirven los mejores pasteles de frambuesa—contesto con una hermosa sonrisa que me dejo embobada por un momento._

 _No puedo decir mucho de nuestra cita solo que la pase muy bien, hay supe que viene de una familia como decirlo ¿bien acomodada? Y también que era hijo único, su color favorito es el azul, tenía un gánster de mascota, sus padres la mayor parte del tiempo no estaban en casa cosa que me causo mucha tristeza, también supe que estaba en la clase A que estaba un poco apartada de las demás._

 _Luego de eso pasábamos muchas tardes platicando en ese lugar, y no pude evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia él, cosa que ya era muy evidente ya que muchos pensaban que estábamos saliendo y ninguno se había molestado en desmentirlo así que éramos algo así como la pareja Kawaii del instituto o eso decía Tomoyo._

 _Fin del flash back (temporalmente)_

\- ¿Y eso es todo? —pregunto Touya al ver que había parado mi relato.

-No solo quería beber un poco de agua—le dije dejando el vaso que anteriormente había tomado—ya estoy por llegar a la parte cumbre de la historia.

 _Flash back (nuevamente)_

 _Era nuestro último año por lo que me sorprendió ver a Lían en el mismo salón que yo, nos dimos un efusivo abrazo sin importar las miradas que nos daban nuestros compañeros, eso era lo de menos, estaba feliz de tenerlo ese año conmigo y Tomoyo._

 _Así pasaron una y un millón de cosas como por ejemplo un Li gruñón, un Hiragizawa sarcástico, una Tomoyo sensible entre otras cosas que preferiría no recordar, ya faltaban tres días para la graduación estaba entre nostálgica y feliz._

 _Esa misma tarde luego del entrenamiento con las porristas y de haberme cambiado, me dirigía a casa cuando comencé a escuchar una discusión, yo no era de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero me pareció que una de esas voces era la de Lían así que me acerqué a el salón de biología que era de donde se escuchaban los susodichos._

 _\- ¡Ya estoy harta de tu juego Lían! —hablo-grito la chica que estaba con Lían._

 _\- ¿Qué juego? Como tengo entendido tú lo comenzaste cuando te fijaste en Li—al escuchar esto me sobre salte._

 _-Me vas a decir que estabas celoso—se carcajeo la chica que hasta ahora no tengo ni la menor ideas de quien sea—por favor, Li y yo solo fuimos amigos nada más, pero tú con Kinomoto…por favor todo en la escuela saben que andan de novios._

 _-No tengo nada con Kinomoto—eso me dolió quizás no teníamos nada, pero tampoco tenía que ser tan osco—además como podría gustarme ella, si no es mi tipo._

 _-Lo juras—escuche la voz melosa de la chica, eso me hizo dar nauseas._

 _-Lo juro—eso era todo Salí de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude, y así paso la graduación no le dirigí la palabra ni una sola vez y tampoco lo vi con la chica que de verdad le gustaba, para ese entonces ya tenía muy claro una cosa lo mío o era el enamorarme._

 _Fin del flash back_

-Y eso es todo, quizás no pudo vivir con eso en la conciencia—termine mi relato.

-Bien, pero no por eso tenías que irte de Tomoeda monstruo—me regaño.

-Lo sé, pero no me fui solo por eso y no insistas en que te cuente hermano o lo hare—lo señale amenazadoramente.

-Bien con que me hayas contado lo del tal Lían está bien—dijo resignado.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo rápidamente ya que se me estaba haciendo tarde para volver al trabajo.

…..

Una vez llegue subí al ascensor rápidamente ya que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas, una vez entre me relaje un poco, sabía que había alguien conmigo tampoco le tome mucha importancia así que busque en mi bolso mi celular tenia treinta llamadas perdidas de Tomoyo sin exagerar, el aparato comenzó a vibrar de manera constante rodé mis ojos no me hice de esperar mucho y conteste.

 **-Hola Tomy—** salude normalmente.

 **\- ¡Sakura en donde demonios estas! —** estaba cien por ciento segura de que si Tomoyo seguía gritando así quedaría sorda, puede que hasta la persona que estaba conmigo en el ascensor escuchara su agradable saludo.

 **-Si yo estoy bien y ¿tu? —** respondí con sarcasmo.

 **-No tengo mucho tiempo solo escucha con atención—** yo solo asentí a sabiendas que ella no me miraba **—Shaoran está en Kioto.**

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, eso no podría ser cierto o ¿sí?

 **\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? —** pregunte curiosa.

 **\- ¿Recuerdas que soy novia de Eriol Hiragizawa primo muy cercano de tu amor platónico de la adolescencia? –** pregunto irónica mi amatista amiga.

 **-Si lo recuerdo Tomoyo—** dije rodando mis ojos mirando por un momento a la persona que estaba conmigo en el ascensor, mi cara debió de haber sido un poema sentí que todos los colores se me venían a la cara.

Pero gracias al cielo que en ese preciso momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor dándome paso a mi torpe e improvisado escape.

 **-Sakura…Sakura me oyes—** escuché que hablaba Tomoyo desde el otro lado de la línea así que una vez estuve a salvo en mi oficina me apresure a contestar.

 **-Lo vi—** fue lo único a lo que me até ni a contestar.

 **\- ¡Kyyaaa! —** escuche los gritos de júbilo de mi mejor amiga **—¿y te hablo? ¿te reconoció? ¿por eso no contestabas?**

 **-Me fui antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de reconocerme—** dije bajito esperando la gran reprendida que me daría.

 **\- ¡Sakura! —** y tampoco se hicieron de esperar.

Luego de lo que sería la reprendida más larga de mi vida, seguí haciendo mi trabajo, pero un poco paranoica mirando hacia la puerta frenéticamente por si entraba Shaoran, si ya me estaba volviendo completamente loca y es que los años lo habían vuelto mucho más guapo de lo que era en nuestra adolescencia, su cabello seguía igual un poco desordenado pero que lo hacía lucir muy bien, sus hermosos ojos ámbares mirándome con profundidad y sin darme cuenta ya me hallaba suspirando como quinceañera por un chico.

La tarde me la pase de lo más distraída cosa normal en mi pero desde que había dejado la universidad me había prometido dejar eso de lado no por completo pero si un poco, salí de lo más cansada lo único que quería era llegar a mi departamento, pedir pizza y recostarme en mi sofá toda la noche hasta quedar dormida y soñar que estaba en mi boda soñada con un vestido diseñado por Tomoyo y sobre todo con Shaoran como novio jeje sí creo que debería de superar ese amor platónico, pensé con desgano una vez estuve dentro del ascensor donde tuve mi primer encuentro después de años con Shaoran.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, suspiré cansada quizás y solo quizás de no haber cerrado mis ojos me hubiera fijado que alguien más había tomado conmigo el ascensor y que ese alguien me miraba esperando a que abriera mis ojos y me fijara de su presencia, al hacerlo no pude más que abrir mis ojos de par en par…era él.

-Hola Kinomoto—saludo con una cautivadora sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar.

-H-hola Li—salude mirando hacia otro lado estaba muy avergonzada.

-No creí que me recordaras—volvió a sonreír _"por Dios que alguien le diga que deje de hacer eso, estoy a punto de tener un colapso"_ —pero quise arriesgarme a saludarte.

-Jamás pensé que te vería otra vez—dije sinceramente.

-Y te alegra verme ahora—dijo alzando una de sus tupidas cejas.

-B-bueno y-yo… —intenté decir, pero fui interrumpida por la melodiosa risa de Shaoran.

-Lo decía en broma—dijo después de un rato—eres graciosa Kinomoto.

-Dime Sakura—sonreí cálidamente.

-Entonces tu solo dime Shaoran—respondió igualmente pudiendo notar también los lindos hoyuelos que se le hacían a cada que sonreía quede más que encantada.

-Tienes una linda sonrisa… —dije repentinamente sin pensar y al darme cuenta de esto no pude más que sonrojarme al máximo.

-Tú también tienes una linda sonrisa—dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí—de hecho, siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa.

Quise pellizcarme juro que quería hacerlo, pero me contuve no quería que pensara que estaba loca o algo.

-Y-yo… —no pude terminar la oración ya que el dedo índice de Shaoran fue posado en mis labios.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa y todo lo que venga de ti—poco era decir que parecía un farol en ese momento, el ascensor se abrió repentinamente él se separó un poco de mi para así salir.

Salí de mi ensoñación al darme cuenta de lo ridícula que he de verme así que lo seguí haciendo lo mismo.

-Fue un gusto verte Kinomoto—se despidió secamente dejándome más que confundida.

-Adiós—dije en un suspiro casi inaudible.

Paso una semana sin saber él casi como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra estaba en mi departamento mirando "Matrimonio con hijos" un programa de los noventa muy gracioso, era mi día libre así que solo llevaba unos shorts verdes con puntos blancos y una camisa de tirantes del mismo modelo estaba muy bien abrigada con una manta ya que afuera estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y el frio era insoportable aun con la calefacción.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta cosa que me extraño un poco pero no pensé mucho en eso de seguro era Tomoyo que venía a visitarme un rato y con ese pensamiento fui directo a la puerta.

-Tomoyo ya te dije en donde estaban las—me paralice por un momento, porque la persona que estaba en frete de mí no era Tomoyo—llaves—termine la oración en un susurro.

Vi su sonrisa ¡demonios! Como la había extrañado.

-Li—die por fin en un suspiro.

-Hola Kinomoto puedo pasar—pregunto aun con esa sonrisa, no pude evitar ver ese brillo en sus ojos era algo mágico, como si estuviera viendo lo más hermoso y único del mundo.

-Claro—me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Lamento llegar de improvisto—se disculpó yo hice un gesto restándole importancia, pero continuo—pero si no te pregunto esto no podre vivir en paz.

Lo mire un poco intrigada yo solo asentí dándole el permiso de preguntar lo que sea.

\- ¿Por qué te hiciste tan repentinamente cercana a Lían Kazumi? —su pregunta me descoloco un poco pero aun así respondí.

-No lo sé solo paso fuimos muy buenos amigos—dije mirando a la nada.

-Pero muchos decían que eran…

\- ¿Novios? —interrumpí—no, nosotros jamás fuimos novios, solo buenos amigos además él estaba enamorado de alguien más.

\- ¿Y tú no estabas enamorada de él? —pregunto.

-No, porque la persona de quien estaba enamorada solo me veía como una compañera de clase—respondí—alguien a quien tiene que ver a diario.

-Pues pienso que es un idiota—me contesto mirándome directamente—porque yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser esa persona especial.

Mi respiración se cortó, había pensado en un millón de escenas en donde Shaoran Li decía que me amaba será que Kami-sama escucho mis ruegos, ojalá que sí.

-Li yo…

-Me gustaría que me dijeras Shaoran—dijo sonriendo.

-Shaoran…enrealidaderastuquienmegustaba—dije rápidamente sonrojada.

-Creo que entendí—respondió divertido—pero a la vez no—soltó una risotada muy tierna era como música sacudí mi cabeza para así evitar desconcentrarme.

-Dije…que en realidad eras tú quien me gustaba—dije despacito—y la verdad yo pensé que tú eras novio de Akane.

\- ¿Akane? —el negó sonriendo—solo éramos buenos amigos quizás mal interpretaste las cosas al igual que yo.

Hubo un momento de silencio no uno incomodo sino una más bien reconfortante ya se había aclarado algo que hace mucho me atormentaba haciéndome obligar a mi corazón a olvidar a Shaoran quizás de haberme confesado antes…negué las cosas siempre pasan por algo y si el destino decidió que tendríamos que esperar para estar juntos no era problema al fin y al cabo todo era cuestión de desear con el corazón y anhelar que sucederá aun cuando quise aparentar no sentir nada mi yo interior se negaba a olvidar la imagen de mi amor ahora no platónico solo porque en mi albergaba la esperanza de ser correspondida por la persona que ahora estaba en mi cama haciéndome sentir el placer más grande del mundo sí ya todo está tal y como debió ser siempre.

 **Fin.**

 _ **¡Ya terminado! luego veré si subo algunos posibles proyectos que tengo en mente, pero quizás de Tomoyo y Eriol por alguna razón no he encontrado muchos fics de ellos y me intriga demasiado esa pareja alguna recomendación ¡POR FAVOR! Se los agradecería.**_

 _ **¡BESOS! espero sus reviews para ver que tal les pareció**_

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_


End file.
